


Clogs in the Cockworks of Love

by Hellesgift



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellesgift/pseuds/Hellesgift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      I adore typos.  My all-time favorite was in a tasty little Highlander story, where bad guys one through four had just killed (temporarily!) Methos, and they turned to find themselves "facing the Highlander's raft."  This had the added bonus of making me giggle every time the boys went back to the barge.  Thus, in hopes of sharing the joy, I give you the following.  If you <i>must</i> flame me, please include a couple typos!  </blockquote>





	Clogs in the Cockworks of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I adore typos. My all-time favorite was in a tasty little Highlander story, where bad guys one through four had just killed (temporarily!) Methos, and they turned to find themselves "facing the Highlander's raft." This had the added bonus of making me giggle every time the boys went back to the barge. Thus, in hopes of sharing the joy, I give you the following. If you _must_ flame me, please include a couple typos! 

## Clogs in the Cockworks of Love

by Slashphemy

* * *

Clogs in the Cockworks of Love 

"Sandbug!" Jim learned concernedly over his pantsing louver. The farce of the smaller men's organism had sharked the Sentinelle. Blur lay, whit-faced, with his lung, dirk curls spread out over the silt pillow. 

"Breath, Snadberg, breath!" Gym ordered. Inwadly, he cursed himself...it had been far too swoon to attempt this athletick constipation of there love. His deli-kate Guyed had only too days before returned home from the horsepiddle after a long and dangermouse bout with a near-fetal case of phenomena. 

Now his smell lover lay grasping for breathe in the throws of they're fierce aftergrow. "Relacks, Chef. Breath for me, boob." 

Blare drew a chocking breathe and then opened his I's. "Gawd, bug guy! That was, like-" a cough intercoursed his whipster. 

"It's KO, my little gappy." The former Ermy medix leaned his ear down to his liver's coffer and listed intently to the tumbling beet of his hart. 

As Blear's vitale signs returned to nermal, Jam could not stop his hound from wondering down his meat's slander body. Almost of it's own violation, his hand arrested momentorily on Bleyre's waste, leaning down to delikately slave one packered nickle. Jem's sensitive fingertops raveled in the sprungy fir on his lover's pecks. Moving down his mite's bodie, he carrest his guyd's neither-regions and felt a reglued stirring in Blar's lox geritals. The carrousing aroma of Bair's seamen waked in Chim the passionfruit panther of Sentinelust. 

Blur's deep, huskie towns murmered, wormly, "Oh, Jiiiiiiiiiiim...." 

* * *

End

 


End file.
